1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to devices and methods for creating cold plasmas, and, more particularly, to cold plasma treatment methods and application devices.
2. Background Art
Atmospheric pressure hot plasmas are known to exist in nature. For example, lightning is an example of a DC arc (hot) plasma. Many DC arc plasma applications have been achieved in various manufacturing processes, for example, for use in forming surface coatings. Atmospheric pressure cold plasma processes are also known in the art. Most of the at or near atmospheric pressure cold plasma processes are known to utilize positive to negative electrodes in different configurations, which release free electrons in a noble gas medium.
Respiratory ailments are a common and reoccurring problem for many people, with some form of coryza syndrome accounting for more physician visits in the United States than any other cause. Upper respiratory tract infections (URI's) are generally caused by the direct invasion of the inner lining (mucosa or mucus membrane) of the upper airway by the pathogenic microorganism. Acute pharyngitis accounts for 1-2% of all outpatient and emergency room visits, resulting in 7 million visits by adults alone. Approximately 20 million cases of acute sinusitis occur annually in the United States. One in three patients presenting an acute cough, about 12 million cases annually, are attributable to acute tracheobronchitis. The estimated annual economic impact of non-influenza-related upper respiratory infections is $40 billion. Chronic sinus infection, drug resistant tuberculosis, and cancers of the respiratory system present even greater treatment challenges, generally requiring surgical intervention and long-term therapies.